During transmission of radio frequency (RF) signals of digital television broadcasting to a media playing device (e.g. a digital television set), the RF signals, in addition to be susceptible to be blocked by physical structures such as buildings or landform, are commonly hindered by multipath interference due to signal reflection from the physical structures. Therefore, in order to receive the RF signals with relatively great quality, an antenna used for receiving the RF signals is usually positioned outdoors at a relatively high place, or indoors by a window, and rotated to a proper direction. However, as the antenna may be far from the media playing device in this kind of setup, it becomes difficult to adjust the placement and the orientation of the antenna for the best possible outcome.
In order to perform the adjustment, two persons are needed: one person monitors video quality of the media playing device and guides the other person to adjust the antenna accordingly. However, this is inconvenient, time consuming, and requires two persons. Furthermore, the determination of the quality of the received RF signals is purely based off human subjective observation, lacking any objective standard for determining optimal placement and orientation of the antenna.
Another way to perform the adjustment is to adjust the antenna according to objective measurement result, which is obtained by using an instrument that can measure signal strength of the RF signals at a particular location. However, the measurement result of the signal strength is related to the RF signals received by the instrument, and thus, may still be different from the actual signal strength of the RF signals received by the antenna.